Soul Orb Back story: Toaru kagaku no Offensive Armor
by Cartoon64 Vs Anime360
Summary: After Blaze got abducted, the town have gotten into chaos, everyone wondering where Blaze went, at the same time 4 figures has stumbled unto the Cartoon dimension, and were the four that survive one the most deadliest War in Academy City Episode 1: Kinuhata Story
1. Kinuhata Story Part 1

**Hey Guys, Sorry for updating late, I still continuing on Episode 7, so It won't be too long, after that I will be Focusing on The Last Hound for the next two weeks **

**Now this story takes place the day after Blaze gets abducted by Arceus, like a back story. I'll probably do a Chapter on this each 6 or 5 Episodes of Soul Orb **

**Please Leave a comment or review **

* * *

It was a dark and clear night; the city would have been gloomier if it weren't for the street lamps, and there was no soul in sight, and the only sound were cricket chirping

ROAR!

Ow and a T-Rex pursuing his victim...

And the victim was a young 12 year old girl, with brown hair and wearing an orange hoddy; she was running as fast as she can from the T-Rex who let out another screeching roar

"What kind of world keeps super dinosaurs alive?" Kinuhata Saiai shouted but her voice was drained by the monster roar! _'How did I even get into this mess?' _she thought in her head,

Kinuhata Saiai is an esper, a person who produce AIM (An Involuntary Movement) it a type of energy field that surrounded an esper.

Kinuhata is a member of ITEM, an Organization in the Dark side of Academy City, she a level 4 Offensive armor; her ability allow her to control Nitrogen in the air in order to created a shield around her, this makes it so that bullets and knifes will easily break from her shield.

However when it comes to dinosaurs, her ability is useless

And which is why she was running instead of fighting

"Damn it, wait till I get my hands on that asshole!" Kinuhata cursed , as she made a sharp left to the corner, hoping to lose it, but the huge reptile was smarter than she thought and easily charged towards her "And kill whoever turned this dinosaur back to life... if I super live!"

Kinuhata ran for about hour until she finally collapsed on the Queensway, which to her surprise there was no vehicles on the road, the only sound was her panting

"I f-finally super got away from him" Kinuhata panted, however she notice a something over her head, and without warning she got out of the way just in time.

"What the hell?" Her eyes widen when she saw that a part of a bus, almost crushed her, even with her Offensive Armor, the impact would knock her out. "Ow well at least I lost lizard lips"

On que she felt the ground shake and smelled a familiar scaly scent "me and my super fuckin mouth!"

The T-Rex was about to attack Kinuhata and she was ready to fight back, even though her ability wouldn't be useful in this situation, but she had to do the best she can and take it down before it devour her

All of a sudden something zipped by her which made her jumped, Kinuhata notice something so fast under the monster feet, making it confused she could hear someone talking really fast.

Whatever the figure was doing it was making the T-Rex dizzy,the girl felt relief that she wouldn't have to deal with the beast again...however she notice another shadow appearing over.

"Ow super shit" Was the last thing Kinuhata said before the Dizzy T-Rex fell on top her

* * *

** Sorry if this a short chapter I just didn't wanted to go to detailed, If you like this story please comment below **


	2. Kinuhata Story Part 2

**Hello again I've decide to do one person per even episode of Soul Orb (Example: the next 7 episode will be Kinuhata story **

**and here the opening: watch?v=AIQYldGMx4Q**

* * *

The sudden brightness woke up Kinuhata as she found herself looking at a ceiling, when she stood up she felt a sting in her neck.

"Damn it...how did I end up in the hospital?" she asked herself, then she remember the event last night 'ow right... I got flattened by that over size reptile'

She notice her orange hoddy inside a basket near the corner of the room, she looked outside to find that it day time she must have been out all night.

'What did that super bastard did?' Kinuhata cursed under her breath, the last thing she remember before getting chased by a oversize lizard is encountering a boy she had to take into custody, and as soon as she touches him , her whole mind went blank like she was slice in half by a saw.

Her though were interrupted when she heard the door knob turned, when the door open man with brown spikey hair, wearing a white doctor outfit.

"Good morning," The doctor greeted "how are you feeling right now?"

"Except for my super headache, I'm fine" Kinuhata answered

The doctor looked confused "That odd, it seems that you don't have any critical damage, usually you would be in body cast from getting crushed by a T-rex,"

'With a dinosaur roaming, he sure is a calm' she though

"With those result I say that there no reason for you to be here" The Doctor said, he was turned around was about to leave,

"Wait!" Kinuhata shouted at the person "Can you super tell me where I am?"

* * *

Kinuhata was meted by a bright light as she walked out of the hospital she looked around the area, he notice a green creature who was sucking up some of the garbage

'Capital City, it was once an ordinary place, everyday life for everyone. However because of a super major event years ago, it was now a place full of cartoon characters, and Pokemon living together, it wasn't like super Academy City but many people and creature contain unique or awkward powers'

She didn't know what to do, she likes a needle in a haystack, and even thought she doesn't stand out, she felt kind of weird being in this place, Kinuhata decide that she could go right.

As she walked she become aware of her surroundings, she notice a couple of Murkrows were hanging out on the Power lines, and also she notice some white rabbits on the bench looking at the vehicles.

She stopped while the crosswalk light turned to red hand; while waiting for it to change a certain yellow bus drove pass her, what was strange from her perspective is that she though she saw eyes on the bus.

"This is a strange world" She mumbled to herself, as she continued, but stopped when she heard another shout coming from behind her, luckily she turned to the side to find a scrawny boy with orange hair running from an angry mob of students, Kinuhata just shrugged and continue onward

During her travels she witness more odd things about this town, when she came across a drunk yellow guy singing in bus stop, a orange fish with legs was getting control by a blue cat while using a remote controller, she was also getting hit on by a blond mach man with glasses, doing some quick pose, But Kinuhata just smack him in the head

She been walking down Carling road for hours, her legs were like jelly and she needed to sit down "I'm getting super tired," her stomach started to rumbled "And super hungry"

She notice a gas station not nearby, she check her pockets hopefully to find some change to buy something to eat, but frowned as her pockets were empty "Well I think yen wouldn't been that us- "

"AH!" Saiai started to notice some people running away from the bridge as a huge explosion engulfs the entire area with a grey puff of smoke,

Even though some people were running for their lives, Kinuhata Saia still continued with no fear of what going on up ahead, after all she seen worst in the Dark side of Academy City

However from nowhere a certain blue bunny was sent flying up in the air, and landed face planted on the ground, a pink bunny cam near him and peels him off of the sidewalk.

"Keep your eyes peel Yang, "The pink bunny replied as they were in their fighting stance, "He's gotta be around here somewhere" the girl bunny notice Yang taken about a wooden cheese gun "What is that?"

"The stink aardvark Cheese gun" Yang said "I like because it has the word 'cheese' and 'gun 'in it, yay! Weapons"

"Yang! Were in a middle of a battle, we got to use are best attacks!" The pink bunny known as Yin tried to reason with the blue bunny

"Nah, I'm still going for cheese" Yin face palmed by her idiotic, and Kinuhata couldn't help but sweet dropped by this,

"You think you can defeat me?!" emerging from the smoke was a mechanical giant ape with red shoulders and bulky abs. "I'm invincible! You will our bow down to me!"

"The only person bowing down is you Roach!" Yang snapped as he fire his cheese gun at the robot, however it just repealed easily

"Hahaha! This robot is cheese resident!" The robot laughed until the robotic ape notice the orange hoodie girl walking pass everything like nothing happen, "Hey! You there with the orange hoodie, why aren't you running like the other background characters?"

Kinuhata stopped "Why would I be afraid of a super lame excuse for a robot"?"

"Hey who re calling lame!" The ape have tick marks on it head "Don't you know who I am?!"

"A weirdo with a super mental problem?" The robot could hear the two bunnies giggling behind it

"No. I'm CARL, THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!" a thunder bolt almost zapped Yang if he hasn't jumped out of the way

"Yeah, and I'm a Saiai, the evil Spider wizard" She said sarcastically, she turned around and started walking away

"Stop ignoring me!" The robots raise their arms, as it shot out towards Kinuhata so fast it look impossible to dodge it

But Kinuhata didn't need to dodge...

With just one hand she stopped the oversize robots fist from hitting her face; this got all three of their jaws dropped to the ground

"If you want me to fight you, then I won't super hold back," Kinuhata grabbed the chains, which was causing the arms to extend to attack Kinuhata, and with a strong yanked, she lifted the ape robot in the air.

"Wow this guy is awesome!" Yang shouted amazed by how Kinuhata was swinging the robot in the air without any difficulty

"And hot" Yin blurted out with hearts around her head, little do the two know that Kinuhata is actually a girl.

"And I'm getting motion sickness" The cockroach groaned as his head turned green

"See yah next spring!" Kinuhata joked as she flung the robot in the air like a javelin; the bunnies watched the ape landing over the horizon. Both of them were amazed by how this person single handle defeat Carl's robot.

However before the two could thank the stranger for saving their buts from Carl "Hey where did he go?" Yin asked all the hearts around her shattered on the ground

"He must have made a run for it when he notices you" Yang joked, but was quickly hit by a foo orb from Yin

Meanwhile Kinuhata decide to continue on her very way, she didn't want to deal with the police or Anti skill "Like I said before...this is a strange place" she mumbled as continued heading on her way...even though she doesn't even know where she goes.


	3. Kinuhata Story ending

Kinuhata Saia was wandering down the street, still figuring out where she was, until she notices a boy trying to reach for a dark green balloon which was stuck on a tree.

"Let me, super get that for you," She offered kindly to the boy, surprisingly to herself, the reason because she ones of the members of a dark Organization, which involves some gruesome experiment and killing other people.

He walked back as Kinuhata punch the tree hoping to lose the string, however the balloon started to float away "oops…"

Without warning Kinuhata chase the balloon across the street, almost gotten hit by a car, "How am I going to super get it when it so high?" She thought

Kinuhata then notice a Pogo Zombies trying to jump over a Chomper Plant, she tapped the zombies shoulder, and quickly grab the Pogo stick.

"Thanks for the super pogo!" she shouted as she bounced away, the Zombies was about to go after her, but was eaten by the Chomp.

Kinuhata started bouncing trying to reach it, but fails to catch it; she could feel multiple people staring at her below, mumbling about how she looks weird, but that didn't bother her.

She bounced higher and higher, she was so close to the balloon and it look she was about take hold of it

However she faces planted right into a street sign…

"Stupid…signs…" Kinuhata slowly slide down the pole, she gritted in pain as she rubbed her stomach, and even though she has her exoskeleton nitrogen it didn't protect her against the pole.

She notices the balloon up ahead, and for some reason Kinuhata had the energy to stand up, after getting hit, and started jumping.

"I'm not gonna super give up" Kinuhata said for some reason she was determine to get the balloon for the little boy. She observes the balloon up ahead and bounced faster

"Almost…there… "She did one last power bounce leaping really high and grab the string of the balloon

"Got it!" Kinuhata cheered to herself, but she stopped when she notice that she was in midair, under an open sewage grate. "Aw C$%&!" Kinuhata cursed, as she falls into the sewage, with a splash.

The boy was waiting patiently, and he was happy as he saw, a wet and smelly Kinuhata with a clean balloon "thank you maim" the boy said happily

"No problem…" Kinuhata panted, as soon as the boy walked away, Kinuhata just fell backwards, she didn't care that her back was getting wet from the grass, she just lied down arm extend watching the clouds above her , her eye were slowly shut as she drifted off to sleep…

* * *

_Inside an abandon facility, it was engulf in blaze. Between the Flames there were two figures facing each other, one side was Kinuhata who was badly beaten. _

"_Why…" She mumbled, before shouting "WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU SEE WHAT WRONG WITH THIS WORLD, PEOPLE ARE ABUSED, RAPED AND KILLED FOR NO GOD DAMN REASON! ALL I'M DOING IS MAKING A BETTER PLACE, A PLACE WITHOUT MESS EXPERIMENTS, A PLACE WITHOUT SATAN SUMMONING HIS DEVILS TO CAUSE US GRIEF FOR US ALL!" _

"_Shut up…" the figure on the other side snapped "don't say that crap, when what you're doing is going to killing innocent people in Academy City, so what if this world is messed up, that why we have people to take control of it" _

"_You think super Anti skill or Judgment will stop the Dark May Project from continuing to abuse more child error, and turning into monsters like me!" _

"_You're no monster!" Kinuhata actually flinch from the person outburst "You as well as the other are humans with an incredible ability, and I know that you don't want the other child errors to fall in the same hell hole as you did, but destroying Academy City will only cause more grief to everyone including your friends!" _

"_JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kinuhata snapped "You're from a different world; you don't know anything about the dark side! And yet you're rambling about how the world is already in depts of hell? I should finish you off, THEN YOU SEE HOW I'M A MONSTER!" Kinuhata started to run towards the figure with a dagger on one end ready to stab him._

"_Like I said…you're not a monster" the figure clenches his fist sounding angry "you're just another person who's dragged down by the devils hand…I can tell, I've been on that same boat " _

_Kinuhata was about to plunged her knife into the figures chest, her emotions were mixed to fear, anger and sadness, she wanted this City to be obliterate, _

_While the person she facing, who raised his fist not caring about the knife, wanted to save this world including Kinuhata who's been suffering all this time. _

_As the fist touched the tip of the knife, instead of a grunt in pain and blood dripping…_

_The Knife broke into pieces…a familiar sound was heard by the touch…_

_But that didn't stop there, the black furry fist slid pass Kinuhata's frozen hand by shock; Kinuhata didn't notice the fist was coming straight at her… _

"_And that is why…I'll save Academy City …I'll save your friends…and the others who were involved in this May Projects…but most importantly… I'll save you from many suffering; I'LL DRAG YOU OUT OF HELL!"_

* * *

Her dream was interrupted by something poking her cheeks, her eyes flutter opened. To find two boys one with white hair, wearing a black coat, the second one is a brown hair wearing a white shirt and wearing orange heads phones over his neck

"Um are you okay…?" the brown boy asked as Kinuhata notice the person above her has a stick

"Are you the super one who poked me with that stick?" Kinuhata asked in a modern tone

"Well is was either that or splashing you with water" the brown one joked, without warning Kinuhata struck the boy who had the stick in the chin which send him flying but stayed in the same position.

"I'm super tired so leave me alone" Kinuhata snapped as she turned to the side away from the other boy,

"You're not from this world, are you?" and with those words coming out of the white haired boy, Kinuhata stood up in shocked

"What do you super mean?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger for the end of Kinuhata story, sorry for my bad storytelling, I do better when I scripted it, But I found it has less detail than actual story writing.**

**Anyway in the next 7 or 6 episode of Soul Orb, we will be going to Awatsuki Maaya story, the reason I choose her is because I like her esper Ability and she as well as Wannai only got a major role in the Railgun S.**

**So see yah next time on A certain scientific Offensive Armor**


End file.
